


This was once OUR Albion

by BlairxPlan



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlairxPlan/pseuds/BlairxPlan
Summary: Prince Bdouble is against the time, trying to overthrow his rival Docsheer Montavious. He faces challenges and opportunities.All to save his kingdom of Albion.
Kudos: 3





	This was once OUR Albion

_[A Hero Awakens](https://youtu.be/fHK4K8xQVPs) _

* * *

_Scar walked down the hallway, going outside to the doors that lead to the Prince's bedroom on the upper level of Castle Fairfax._

_He was preparing to wake the prince from his slumber and ready him for the day to come. So he passed the guards that lead to the room, giving them all a kind smile and warm good morning. Once to the door, he opened it and looked around the room. He noticed the Prince's personal guard and companion sleeping on the floor. He had his sword in hand, resting his body on the foot of the bed. The prince was snoozing away on the bed._

_The butler shook his head with a chuckle and smile. He proceeded to saunter to the curtains, opening them to reveal the bright and early sun._

_“ Morning, Morning Morning ! It's time to wake up your majesty ” He said, making the prince groan, trying to cover his face up from the blaring sun. The guard groggily woke up, taking a bit to actually wake up. Scar walked over and pat the head of him, making him wake up more and immediately shoot up._

_“ Wake up your majesty ” Coal said, running a hand through his saturated blue and grey hair to fix it. He got his sword and holster, sliding the sword in place as he looked to the prince._

_Prince Doubleline Bookshire Fairfax, the only biological Fairfax alive. No one in the kingdom of Albion counted Doc as a Fairfax. Even if he is the Prince's step brother._

_But anyway._

_Bdubs groans, waking up as he rubbed his eyes. With a flip of the blankets and rising from the comfort of the bed he looks over to Coal. The heterochromic male was looking at him. He awaited any order or something from him. Bdubs just gave a groggy smile as he finally gets off the bed and stretches._

_“ What's in the agenda today Mr. Scar ? ” Bdubs questions the butler as Scar brought in two different clothing into the room._

_“ Well, Mr. Keralis is awaiting for you in the garden so I've prepared a suit or two for the occasion ” He said, dusting one off._

_Bdubs looked at the outfits and kinda cocked his head to the side. They weren't his taste. Not that be really had a preference but the blue total suit that was an option wasn't his cup of tea. But the sorta adventurer suit next to it was more his style. Sure, it didn't look overly comfortable but it did fit his personality of brave and outgoing. So he took that outfit._

* * *

_After a minute or two the outfit was on. Coal has his on in seconds as he stood next to the door. His hands behind his back as he swayed back and forth from the tips of his boots to the heels. Which made Bdubs roll his eyes. Sure, he's had Coal as his companion for years, but never understood some of his habits. Or why he was even half wolf for that matter. But no one in the kingdom questioned. He is apart of the Royal guard. Question him, and you have a chance of execution._

_But Bdubs walked over as Scar opened the door for the prince._

_“ Thank you Scar ” He smiled as he walked out to the outside. The sun was shining bright as it was a beautiful morning. As he and Coal walked down the stone ledge and stairs, Guards would salute and greet the prince. Coal would say hello as the guards and him would exchange smiles and waves._

_Scar watched the two walk away, he smiled and began to put away the other suit the prince had as an option._ _“_ _What's an unsightly pair ” He says._

_“ The kingdom is doomed ”_

* * *

_Once to the outer rim of the garden, Bdubs sees Keralis overlooking Bowerstone Industrial. Coal smiled and ran up to the friend. Immediately the wide eyed male turned and greeted the guard with a hug and a pat to the head. “ Hello Coal, mighty Guard ” He remarks with a chuckle. Which Coal smiled. His ears twitched up as Bdubs walked over. “ I'll protect you my good sir ” He chuckled. Keralis looked to the prince, giving a wide smile. Coal moved to the side, facing the castle as he wraps his arms behind his back. Going into standby salute._

_“ I think I'll need a demonstration of that young prince before I believe it ” Keralis teased, staring at Bdubs with his wide eyes._

_Bdubs shook his head, going over and punching his friend in the arm. Making the other chuckle with a little ' ow ' mixing in._

_“ You're so weird Keralis ” Bdubs said with a shake of his head. Making Keralis more giddy and giggily. “ It's in my blood Sweetface ” He gave a fun wink to the other male. But that happy facude faded away as he looked down. His wide eyes grew small and monotone looking._

_“ I take it Scar let you know I wanted to speak with you ? ” Keralis asked the prince._

**_Oh dear._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Only the Minecraft personas will be used.  
> Coal Evermore is my oc / hermitsona. He's a wolf because that's just the skin I found and I love him.  
> Don't like, uh deal with it :/
> 
> This is based on the wonderful game Fable III. I highly recommend watching or playing the game.


End file.
